List of Shinigami
Captains * Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai - Captain of the 1st Division also the Captain Commander * Soifon - Captain of the 2nd Division also Commander-in-Chief of the Special Forces * Yoruichi Shihōin - Former Captain of the 2nd Division and Former Commander-in-Chief of the Special Forces * Shūsuke Amagai - Former Captain of the 3rd Division (Anime-Only, deceased) * Gin Ichimaru - Former Captain of the 3rd Division and Former Lieutenant of the 5th Division * Rōjūrō Otoribashi - Former Captain of the 3rd Division * Retsu Unohana - Captain of the 4th Division * Sōsuke Aizen - Former Captain of the 5th Division also Former Lieutenant of same Division * Shinji Hirako - Former Captain of the 5th Division * Seigen Suzunami - Former Captain of the 5th Division(game only, deceased) * Byakuya Kuchiki - Captain of the 6th Division * Ginrei Kuchiki - Former Captain of the 6th Division * Sajin Komamura - Captain of the 7th Division * Love Aikawa - Former Captain of the 7th Division * Shunsui Kyōraku - Captain of the 8th Division * Kaname Tōsen - Former Captain of the 9th Division also Former unknown Seated Officer of the 9th Division * Kensei Muguruma - Former Captain of the 9th Division * Tōshirō Hitsugaya - Captain of the 10th Division * Kenpachi Zaraki - Captain of the 11th Division * Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Captain of the 12th Division former 3rd Seat of same division also the President of the Science Bureau and former Vice President of Science Bureau' * Kisuke Urahara - Former Captain of the 12th Division former 3rd Seat of 2nd Division also former President of the Science Bureau' * Kirio Hikifune - Former Captain of the 12th Division before being promoted to the Royal Guard * Jūshirō Ukitake - Captain of the 13th Division * Isshin Kurosaki - Former Captain; Squad has not yet been revealed Lieutenants * Chōjirō Sasakibe - Lieutenant of the 1st Division * Marechiyo Ōmaeda - Lieutenant of the 2nd Division * Izuru Kira - Lieutenant of the 3rd Division * Isane Kotetsu - Lieutenant of the 4th Division * Momo Hinamori - Lieutenant of the 5th Division * Renji Abarai - Lieutenant of the 6th Division * Tetsuzaemon Iba - Lieutenant of the 7th Division * Nanao Ise - Lieutenant of the 8th Division also the Vice-President of the Shinigami Woman's Association * Lisa Yadōmaru - Former Lieutenant of the 8th Division * Shūhei Hisagi - Lieutenant of the 9th Division * Mashiro Kuna - Former Lieutenant of the 9th Division * Rangiku Matsumoto - Lieutenant of the 10th Division * Yachiru Kusajishi - Lieutenant of the 11th Division also the President of the Shinigami Woman's Association * Nemu Kurotsuchi - Lieutenant of the 12th Division also the Vice-President of the Science Bureau * Hiyori Sarugaki - Former Lieutenant of the 12th Division * Kaien Shiba - Former Lieutenant of the 13th Division(deceased) Seated Officers * Makoto Kibune - Former 3rd Seat of the 3rd Division(deceased, Anime-Only) * Yasochika Iemura - 3rd Seat of the 4th Division * Hanatarō Yamada - 7th Seat of the 4th Division * Harunobu Ogidō - 8th Seat of the 4th Division * Mihane Shirogane - 9th Seat of the 6th Division * Jirōbō Ikkanzaka - Former 4th Seat of the 7th Division * Tatsufusa Enjōji - 3rd Seat of the 8th Division * Toshimori Umesada - 20th Seat of the 9th Division * Todō - Former 6th Seat of the 9th Division * Kōkichirō Takezoe - 7th Seat of the 10th Division * Ikkaku Madarame - 3rd Seat of the 11th Division * Yumichika Ayasegawa - 5th Seat of the 11th Division * Makizō Aramaki - 15th Seat of the 11th Division * Kiyone Kotetsu - Shard 3rd Seat of the 13th Division * Sentarō Kotsubaki - Shard 3rd Seat of the 13th Division * Miyako Shiba - Former 3rd Seat(deceased) of the 13th Division * Maki Ichinose - Former unknown-number Seat Officer of the 11th Division (deceased, Anime-Only) Others * Rikichi - Shinigami of the 6th Division * Rin Tsubokura - Shinigami of the 12th Division. * Hiyosu - Shinigami of the 12th Division. * Akon - Shinigami of the 12th Division. * Rukia Kuchiki - Unseated Shinigami of the 13th Division * Zennosuke Kurumadani - Rukia's replacement as watcher of Karakura Town, his Division number and rank is unknown. * Jidanbō Ikkanzaka - The keeper of the West Gate leading into Seireitei. * Ashido Kanō - A Shinigami that was stranded in Menos Forest of Hueco Mundo (Anime-Only) * Senna - A character in Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Eikichirō Saidō - A shinigami sent to find Rukia (Anime-Only) * Ran'Tao - Leader of the research team that created the Bounts (Anime-Only) * Baishin - A former shinigami and the antagonist in the OVA The Sealed Sword Frenzy * Ganryū - Leader of The Dark Ones in ''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (Deceased) * Sōjirō Kusaka - The main antagonist in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (Deceased) * Shin'etsu Kisaragi - A shigami who was the father of Shūsuke Amagai (Anime-Only) (Deceased) * Rurichiyo Kasumiōji - The princess of the Kasumiōji noble family (Anime-Only) * Kenzaki "Kenryū" Ryūsei - 1st servant of Rurichiyo (Anime-Only) * Enkōgawa "Enryū" Rusaburō - 2nd servant of Rurichiyo (Anime-Only) * Shuu Kannogi - Rurichiyo's fiancé (Anime-Only) * Gyōkaku Kumoi - Rurichiyo's nemesis (Anime-Only) (Deceased) * Hanza Nukui - Gyōkaku's personnal assassin (Anime-Only) (Deceased) * Matsuri Kudo - A Shinigami of the 5th Division (Videogame-Only) * Fujimaru Kudo - A Shinigami of the 5th Division (Videogame-Only)